Looking for Trolls
by The Holocron
Summary: Already sick of his first year as an immortal, Jack Frost goes to Father Time, hoping to go back and prevent his own death. Ombric makes it clear thought that he cannot undo his past, but the boy doesn't listen and throws himself into the time machine. Where will he land? And more importantly, what will he do with the new found friendship he discovers there?
1. Chapter 1

"_Dear reader._

_If you are a Hijack shipper go ahead and read the story. If you are like me and prefer the idea of a deep platonic friendship between the Frosty elf and the adorkable Viking, then read the story all the same." (PS. This story has yet to be finished and edited)  
_

Looking for Trolls

1st part to the "Guardian in Time Chronicles"

Chapter 1

The Moon shone brightly down from the black void of the sky, causing the snow that covered the ground to glisten. It was a silent night, even the majority of animals scattered throughout the woodland remained huddled in their lodgings. A pin branch snapped sideways, the thick sow that had accumulated on it flying off as a strong wind and a lone figure sped past. Jack Frost squinted as tiny snow particles stung his face slightly as he flew across the globe. Eventually he came to the stronghold of Ombric, the Father of Time, and landed carefully, his feet patting a little as he came to a stop. He looked up at the grand building and, resting his staff on his shoulder, he carefully approached it. Jack stepped inside, the protective magic not seeing him as a threat and noted that his heart and intentions were pure. Jack walked quietly down the halls of Ombric's home, careful not to disturb anyone, stepping into the room that held the old Time Machine. Breathing deeply, but looking determined, the boy strode over to it, touching the device to invoke the magic inside it. "Going back?" a quiet voice spoke behind him and Jack gasped, turning around. Ombric stood behind him, his arms folded neatly in his robes. He walked over carefully. "Things are probably very different now for your friend."

Jack's head bobbed from side to side in an admitting gesture. "Yeah I know but, I just need to see him again."

"You know Jack Frost from the moment I hear of you, you have confused me," Ombric said, rubbing his beard.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"You came into being at the end of the sixteen hundreds...but your legend had been going around for centuries before then."

Jack blinked a few times and then took a cautious step forward. "Wait...you mean because I went back..." he hesitated, slowly looking up. "I started my own legend?"

"It would explain your early America heritage, but your Norwegian origins." Father Time confirmed, nodding sagely.

Jack turned away, facing the portal the time machine had made. "I'll be back,"

"Jack Frost," Ombric said, kindly, but warningly. "Be careful how much you jump into something that is not of your nature."

Jack cringed as flash backs came to his mind. A war, a darkness, and a life that sapped away his very center. He had barely escaped it. He shook his head, setting his jaw. "I'll be fine." he turned his head back to face him. "And I'll be back." With that, Jack jumped into the portal, swirling and vanishing into time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just what exactly did happen in Scotland?" Tooth asked the other Guardians as they all sat around a warm, stone hearth at the North Pole. After working hard for several weeks after their last victory, the Guardians had decided to spend a night in each others company. They were even able to convince Pitch, the newest Guardian, to join them, even though social gatherings was not his cup of tea. They had been disappointed when Jack hadn't shown up, but quickly forgot about the negative feeling when Tooth brought up that particular question. It had been a question of great debate over the decades, and an even more popular subject when they had actually gotten to know Jack Frost. "I mean I only know a tiny bit," Tooth admitted, shrugging a little and brushing back some of her feathers.

"How much?" Bunnymund asked. "I was in Berk a couple of times and I saw some wild stuff."

"Ah!" Pitch laughed. "I was a regular on that miserable little spit of rock. I know exactly what happened in Scotland."

"What do you worry about anyway Tooth?" North asked, bumping her arm slightly with his large hand. "You know Jack goes all googly eyes when he looks at you."

Tooth flushed a little. "Yes North, thank you, but I am still curious. I mean I only saw a tiny bit when I was collecting a little kids tooth. It had been punched out by some boisterous twins."

"However, I was there for their version of Christmas the one time, and I could have sworn Jack was there," North commented.

"So let's all take a step back shall we?" Bunny suggested. "And tell our stories in order one at a time. Together we can answer to time honored question of what actually happened. You start Tooth."

Tooth floated up into the air so the others could see her, folding her hand. "Well...like I said, it happened when I went to collect a tooth, I was running behind schedule a little. But I was in luck because the father of the boy had taken his son out fishing early that morning, so I was able to snag it in broad daylight. But it was on my way back that I saw Jack..."

***Little Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III made his way through the woods of Berk. His father Stoik had take him out for some father and son time, but Hiccup's mind had begun to wander. He was a runt, tiny for a viking child, but Stoik was still holding onto the hope that he would grow into a big, strong warrior like the others by the time he was a teenager. Maybe it was because the idea of fishing bored Hiccup. Maybe it was the stress of having to listen to his father talk relentlessly about how he needed to work to become big and strong. In any event, the little boy had slipped away and was now making his way further up the river. He huffed and puffed happily as he looked around the pin trees with the morning mist surrounding them and how the steamy like air floated silently off the water beside him. He came to a stop, tripping slightly and looking ahead to where a tiny wooden bridge stretched over the river. He gasped, slowly starting to smile. "Trolls," he breathed. Hiccup fumbled a little reaching into his pocket, taking out his tiny dagger. Approaching cautiously, he stepped up on the bridge, stomping three times. There was silence, the water babbling from bellow the wooden planks he was standing on.

"You know if you're looking for trolls..." Jack said, floating down and landing behind him. "You might want to get some billy goats."

Hiccup gasped, turning around, dropping his dagger. He relaxed a little when he saw Jack, seeing that he wasn't actually a troll and not even scary. "Oh!" he said, dusting his fur coat. "Well I uh...though that they might come up."

Jack leaned forward, frowning. "You see me don't you?"

"Uh...yeah," Hiccup said. "What do you not get out much?"

"Well um," Jack said, trying to process this. "Well I mean, do you know who I am?"

Hiccup frowned, bending down and picking up his dagger. "A local?"

Jack deflated. So close. He was that close to have somebody really and truly believe in him. This little tyke saw him alright, but he thought he was just a local. H laughed softly, ducking a shaking his head. "No, no I'm not a local. I'm Jack Frost."

Hiccup stared at him, slowly nodded. "Good for?" he said hesitantly. "Wait you're not actually a troll are you?"

"What no," Jack said scoffing with a grin. "I'm the guy who makes it snow."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Hiccup starred at him. He stuffed his dagger away, pointing up at him as he walked away. "And I hate you," he said.

"What?!" Jack said. "Hey!" he floated down, walking next to him. "What for? Haven't you ever had a fun day playing in the snow?"

Hiccup thought back to what having snowball fights with Snotlout and the Thorstin twins was like. He twisted his lips to one side, shaking his head. "Nope." with that he ran ahead. "Dad!" he called.

"Son! Where did you go running off to?"

"I was looking for trolls!"

***"Last I heard after that Jack visited the boy on and off over the next few days. Apparently Hiccup was still moody knowing that Jack made so much snow, but at least they were able to talk with each other without being bullied." Tooth finished, kneeling back down.

Pitch rubbed his chin. "Just how did you get so much information from an obscure place like Berk?" he asked.

"Do you know how fast people loose teeth there?" Tooth countered and Pitch shrugged.

"That makes sense," he leaned forward. "Now I was there when the boy was a teenager."

"So was I," Bunny reminded him and Pitch waved him away.

"Yes but I get the first part. Now, like I said, I was a regular at Berk. Normally I contented myself scarring the bejebers out of the towns folk. But that last time was different, very different..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup, now a boy of fourteen, let out his breath in an explosive sigh. He pulled his head off of his desk and tromped over to a folded up contraption. He laid a hand on it carefully. His lips tightened and his eyes set in a frown. "I'll that that Night Fury," he muttered. "I'll be the first and I'll finally be accepted." he said a little louder.

"Wow," Jack said, suddenly appearing in the window. "You look pretty cute when your all determined like that."

Hiccup whirled around, hands setting firmly on the contraption behind him. "Who are...! Wait...Jack Frost?"

"The one and only," Jack said sliding inside and rolling his neck.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed.

"Whoa?"

"I mean uh...!" Hiccup said nervously, rubbing his arm. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Jack said, standing close to him and smiling down at the young viking.

Hiccup tugged at his collar, breathing in steadily. "You are so much more..." he worked to find the right word. "bigger...now?"

Jack laughed, catching Hiccups chin with one finger. "I haven't changed a bit. It's you who's gotten bigger and more..."

Hiccup's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, his chin lifting. "More?" he barely whispered.

Jack's swallowed, his throat muscles contracting as tension built. Hiccups fingers stretched, slowly reaching out and just barely touching Jack's torso. The tension broke like a thunderclap as the two pressed into on another, kissing passionately, Jack stripping off his undershirt and brown vest. The two reeled for a moment before tripping and falling back onto the floor.

***"Pitch that is a outright lie!" Tooth said, shooting into the air, her feathers raising with slight anger.

A large fan appeared in Sandy's hand he fanned himself profusely, whistling silently.

"Is it now?" Pitch said, looking up and lounging back in his seat.

"Yes!" Tooth said, landing firmly in her feet.

"Prove it," Pitch said, grinning.

Tooth sputtered, searching for the right words. "Well obviously...Hiccup was underage."

"Hmmm yes, that didn't matter back then," Pitch reminded her.

"Guys," Tooth said, turning to the others. North gulped, glancing over at Pitch and shrugged. "_Guys!_" Tooth said, a little frosted.

"You're on your own Tooth sorry," Bunny said.

"Fine," Tooth said coolly, turning back Pitch. "Hiccup likes girls. The one named Astrid had his eye."

"Bi. He could go for both,"

"Jack is with me." she tried said, folding her arms.

"Not back then, also a issue of bi,"

"Well what you just described in your little fairy tale is totally ridiculous."

"How come?" Pitch asked, leaning up and meeting her eyes.

Tooth gave a little laugh, snubbing him. "Because Jack never takes his shirt off that fast during sex."

The others around the camp fire looked up, North accidentally swallowing half a cookie whole. Sandy promptly put away his fan, sucking in his lips and not making eye contact. Tooth's face flushed dark red and she sank back into her seat, folding her hands. Pitch starred at her, his eyebrows in his hairline. He licked his lips. He leaned over to Bunnymund. "I think it's time you told your part."

Bunny cleared his throat. "Right then. Moving on from that subject. Now what you have to understand is that I really thought Jack was a little jealous for Hiccup, but I never realized how bad it was until I dropped by the one day..."

***Late on a cold winters night, Astrid and Hiccup carefully walked up to the Haddock lodgings, chatting and laughing quietly. They stopped at the door and Hiccup turned to her, giving a tiny smile. "Well...good night, Astrid."

"Yeah..." she said, brushing a bit of her hair away, and then quickly leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away. "What you did...uniting us with the dragons, saving the village, I..." she shrugged her shoulders, laughing again. "I just don't know what to say."

"That you'll see me tomorrow?" Hiccup asked teasingly.

Astrid smiled, turning away to hid it and punching his arm slightly. "Sure," she said, and then jogged off into the dark.

Hiccup watched her go, gave a thumbs up to Toothless who was perched on the roof, and stepped into his house. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and walking up into his room. He was just making his way to the bed, when a cold voice called to him from the corner. "So this is what I come back to?"

Hiccup gasped, facing him. "Jack?! I didn't realize you would be back so soon!" he stammered, looking around nervously.

Jack, his face stoney, stepped out of the darkness, holding one of Stoik's axes. "After all we did together this little blond thing shows up and you forget all about me!"

"No it's not like that!" Hiccup said desperately. "She just, we're not, I mean I hardly know whether you exist or not for Thor's sake Jack!"

"I loved you before you were a celebrated hero! I loved you for who you were!" Jack reached out, grabbing Hiccup by the collar and throwing him across the room. He landed flat on his back, scrambling slightly. Jack stood over him. "But then she comes out of the blue, _after_ you save the day. Well..." he twirled the ax once. "That dragon of yours...he only has one tale fin..."

"Wait!" Hiccup called, holding up one hand. "Don't!"

"Like rider..." Jack said, hauling the ax over his head. "Like dragon!"

"No...!" Hiccup yelled, the ax arching down, and severing his leg.

***"Wait..." North said, squinting at Bunny. "Jack...cut off Hiccup's...foot?"

"That's the way I remember it," Bunny said casually.

"But that's stupid!" Pitch said, standing up.

"Thank you!" Tooth called.

"Hiccup's stump had burns, it was burned off." Pitch said, waving his hand.

Bunny lowered his head, thinking.

***Hiccup stepped into his house, strolling over and seating himself at the hearth. "So this is what I come back to?" Jack's cold voice called, the figure strolling down the stairs.

"Huh? Jack?!"

"You taking her, a sudden lover, over me, the one who loved you from the day I met you!"

Hiccup stood. "You met me when I was eight!" he said. "That's a little creepy Jack."

"Enough!" Jack yelled, picking him up with one strong hand. "Let's see if your girlfriend likes you with only one foot!" with that he plunged Hiccup's leg into the fire, the boy's yell echoing through all of Berk.

***"No, no, no!" Tooth said. " Bunny, burning a foot off like that would take way to long and it wouldn't come off the way it did."

"Yeah," North said. "Hiccup's leg was also pretty badly broken as well, last I heard anyway."

Bunny glanced at them, and then rubbed his chin again.

***Hiccup and Astrid weren't walking to Hiccup's house that night after all. Instead, they were walking to Gobber's workshop, hoping for some private time. They had just reached it, when they saw that the fire was still burning, the coals blazing from being pumped by the billows. "Hiccup?" Astrid said. "Did you leave the fire going? Please tell me that Gobber isn't somewhere in here!"

"Oh Gobber's not here, that's for sure," Jack said darkly. Stepping out of the shadows...again, only this time he was holding a red hot ax.

"Jack!?" Hiccup gasped. "Wait a minute! I can explain!"

"No!" Jack yelled. "I'm cutting off your leg so your like your dragon!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I love you!"

Hiccup shook his head. "But that doesn't even make any sense!"

To enraged to listen, Jack dashed forward, searing off his leg with the hot metal, making the combination of a burnt, cut, an crushed leg.

***"Ok, now you're not even trying." Tooth said, frowning at him. "What your obsession with this horror story, foot chopping theme anyway?"

Bunny shrugged moodily. Put out by the fact that his story didn't take off the way he imagined it. "I dunno, it was the kind of stories I grew up on you know?"

"Yes," Pitch consented. "But we are trying to figure out what _actually_ happened remember?"

"And I suppose your little recount of the past was historically accurate?" Bunny challenged defensively.

"Gentlemen!" North called. "You are forgetting important part."

"And what's that mate?"

"It is my turn to tell the story!" North declared cheerily, clapping his hands.

"Oh, finally," Tooth sighed. "Somebody who will tell it like it is."

"Yes," North confirmed. "No more of this villainizing of Jack. It was on another cold night, when I was going to deliver presents on what I believe was called Snogeltog, their version of Christmas, that was when I saw Hiccup and Jack together..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup walked out of the great hall, standing in front of the large wooden tree like structure. He glanced around the village circling him and let out a deep breath. Jack slowly floated down from the sky, landing on the pathway ahead of him. "Hey!" he called, and then hesitated, seeing his face. "Hiccup? Hiccup it's me Jack! What's wrong?"

Hiccup slowly turned to face him. "My dragon left me."

Jack inhaled sharply. "Oh no! Why would Toothless leave?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No idea." he exhaled. "But it doesn't matter now. It'll all be over soon."

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about Hiccup?" he asked suspiciously, but what happened next answered his question. The houses around the village exploded into flames, the large shield adorned 'tree' erupting into flames.

Hiccup spread his hands, laughing manically and jumping off one of the cliff ledges and landing in a boat. It rose into the air as dozens of dragons pulled in into the sky, spraying fire down onto the village bellow. "With Toothless gone there is nothing else to live for! So I will end this chapter of Berk's history!"

"Never!" Jack yelled, flying into the air and swinging his staff. Hiccup drew his danger, the two locking in deadly combat. Jack froze Hiccup's arm to the mast and ran towards him, but the boy stuck out his foot, kicking him back, and then beginning to cut the ropes holding the dragons. "What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Go on Jack!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"I won't leave you!"

"Then _die_ with me!" Hiccup countered, slicing the last rope, the ship dropping, and crashing into the cliffs bellow.

***"Naturally Jack survived," North said casually, leaning back as his story came to an end.

"Well!" Tooth said, not really sure whether to smile or not. "That was uh..."

"Soapy?" Pitch offered.

"Yeah really," Bunny said, folding his arms.

"Hey!" North said, waving a finger at his friend. "You make sappy comments in your story too! Come on, loosen up. This is camp fire time!"

"But if were going to make it up as we go along it may as well be good," Pitch pointed out.

"Hold it," Tooth said, holding up a hand. "Did _anybody_ here remember that I wanted to know what _actually _happened in Berk?!"

They all glanced around at each other and Pitch rubbed his hands together in thought. "Well I did say something like that but I don't think I really meant it."

Tooth groaned. "Anybody else try to keep true to the real story?"

There was silence, and Sandy raised his hand.

"Thank you Sandy but...well you know." Tooth said, letting her wings come to a stop and resting on the seat.

The fire continued to crackle and pop as and other period of peace and quiet came to the group. Just as Tooth was going to ask again about what had happened in Berk, Ombric carefully came into the groups view, walking out of one of the darkened hallways of the North Pole. North stood up. "Ombric! What brings you here my friend?"

Ombric heaved a sigh briefly, nodding to each of them and then spoke. "Jack has gone back the Berk,"

"What?" Tooth said, flying up again. "But it's been ages since he last went."

"I believe that is why he is going," Father Time said, brushing a hand down his beard. "I could not help but notice as I was approaching that some of your stories had quite a few creative liberties."

"You could call them that," Tooth said, shooting a look at the other, who all shrugged, each with a tiny grin. She turned back. "Ombric, in light of Jack going into a time another than his own, could you...tell us what really happened?"

Ombric hummed thoughtfully. "It may seem uneventful to some, but it could play a very important role in the future. You all deserve to know, so I will tell you. It started back over two hundred and ninety years ago when Jack Frost came to me for the first time at my home, seeking salvation..."


End file.
